


All Day Long

by Amjead



Series: Master Loki/Daddy John [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Food Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki offers you a challenge that you simply have to accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Day Long

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge is stupid and I know nothing about erections and how they work...but it's porny. Enjoy.

One night, you're cuddling in bed with Loki. In the middle of your cuddling, Loki speaks up. He has a proposition to make.

“I have a challenge for you, Darling,” he says. “You know that I have the stamina of a god. Similarly, I know that you have the stamina of a healthy young woman. I'm curious about measuring our limits. This is my challenge. I want you to engage me as many times as you can handle tomorrow. Do you think you could do that?”

“What are the specifics?” you ask. “Are there any rules? What counts as a successful engagement?”

“Let's say successful engagement means that I've cum,” says Loki. “As for rules, we have to actually go about our routine as normal. We can't just stay in bed having sex all day.”

“What about a wager?” you ask. As the question leaves your mouth, you can almost feel Loki's eyes sparkle.

“How many times do you think I can cum in one day without exhaustion?” Loki asks.

You think for a moment and then you respond, “Seven.”

“If I can't make it to seven, you win and if I can make it to seven, I win,” says Loki. “Sound fair?”

“What do I get when I win?” you ask.

Loki chuckles and kisses you on the forehead.

“That's a little presumptuous of you, Darling,” he says lightly. “I'll think of some prize. In the mean time, get some rest. You'll need all the energy you can get for tomorrow. Goodnight, Darling.”

"Goodnight, Master."

You both fall asleep quickly.

\---

The next morning, you awaken, but Loki is still asleep. Your body is craving coffee. So, you roll out of bed to get some, but first you pull on your pink silk robe.

You pad down to the kitchen and fix your cup of coffee. As you stir in your creamer, you think of things you'd like to do today.

“I think I would like it if Loki took me to lunch today,” you think. “There's that new Thai place near the bus stop I've been dying to try. The notion of Loki riding the bus is kind of funny. Maybe I'll make pasta for dinner tonight. I'm pretty sure there's still ice cream in the freezer that we could have for dessert. Also, there's still that movie on the DVR that Loki and I have been meaning to watch.”

Your mind goes silent as you take another sip of coffee. As you bring the cup away from you, you suddenly remember something.

“Loki's challenge!” you think as your eyes go wide with realization. “Well, I guess we'll just have to have a copious amount of sex between those things.”

Once you finish your coffee, you brush your teeth and return to your bedroom. You can see that Loki is stirring, but his eyes aren't open. You can't help but smile. Despite Loki's dominant personality, he looks so cute and vulnerable first thing in the morning. You can't control yourself. You need him now.

You crawl back under the covers from the bottom of the bed and slide up his legs. When you get to his groin, you give a small lick to the underside of his shaft. You're thankful that he sleeps naked and that he has morning wood. 

The lick earns you an adorably sleepy noise from Loki. You giggle softly as you pop the head of Loki's cock into your mouth and give it a light suck.

_"Oh."_

You smile. Loki is definitely fully awake now. You suck as much of Loki's dick as you can into your mouth. You hollow your cheeks as you let the penis go in and out. Loki sleepy sighs and moans sound so divine to you. You can feel your own wetness stirring in your cunt. You try to focus on the task at hand though. You can try to get your satisfaction later. Right now, the goal is to get Loki to cum.

 _"Darling._ Oh, _yes,"_ Loki sighs

You take this as a good sign and speed up a bit. Your tongue goes up and down along with your lips. Your teeth gently graze the skin on Loki's cock. You can feel it building up and soon, Loki is cumming into your mouth with a deep sigh.

You swallow it and then come up from under the blanket so you can cuddle with Loki.

“Well, good morning to you too, Darling,” says Loki with a laugh.

"That's one," you say.

"One what?" Loki asks.

“Have you already forgotten your challenge, Master?” you ask. “That was only the first of many encounters. We need to have lots of sex today, Master. I need to tire you out before you get to seven orgasms. I have every intention of winning this challenge, Master. Now, come on. Let's get out of bed. I have lots of ideas on how we can spend the day.”

\---

It's almost noon when you find Loki quietly reading a book.

“May I ask you something, Master?” you question.

“Sure, Darling,” says Loki with a smile as he looks up from his book. “What is it?”

“I would really like it if you took me out for lunch today,” you request. “There's this new Thai restaurant that opened not too far from here and I'd really like to go.”

“Of course, Darling,” says Loki. “We can leave whenever you want. I'll just cast a teleportation spell and we'll be on our way.”

“Um, about that,” you begin. “If you don't mind, I'd rather you not cast a teleportation spell. I want to take the bus.”

Loki's expression is a mix of disappointment and confusion.

"The bus?" he repeats. "Why?"

“It's a surprise,” you say with a wink and a smile.

“Fine,” Loki sighs. “Go and get what you need to obtain for bus travel.”

“Thank you, Master,” you say. “I think you're really going to enjoy it.”

\---

After that conversation, you went to the store to buy tokens. Now, it's a bit later and you and Loki are boarding the bus. Your tall, angular, threatening looking lover is getting many strange looks from the bus's other passengers, but you pay them no mind though. You head towards that back of the bus and Loki follows suit.

You sit in a seat in the last row and Loki sits next to you.

“Is this good?” you ask him.

“I guess,” he replies. “I've never really taken the bus before. Teleportation spells are so much easier. Why on Earth would you want to take the bus?”

“Don't worry about it,” you say as you put your hand on Loki's thigh. You slide your hand so your fingertips graze Loki's clothed dick.

“Here?” he whispers with his face so full of surprise.

“We're in the last row,” you whisper back. “No one's going to see.”

Loki's face lights up. He's proud of your initiative and your willingness to give him a hand job in public.

“That's my darling,” he whispers in a near growl.

You get to work by first undoing the buckle on Loki's belt. Next, you unzip his fly. You stick your hand through the front of his pants and find his penis stiffening behind his boxer-briefs. You give it a few good tugs while twisting your wrist. Loki's face starts to flush and you know you're doing a good job.

“This must be rough for you,” you whisper teasingly. “I know how noisy you like to be, but you can't shout here, not in front of all these people.”

“Shut up, Darling,” Loki hisses through gritted teeth. “You'll be punished for this torture.”

“That sounds lovely, but not right now,” you whisper.

Loki's cock is so thick and heavy in your hand. You can tell he's close. You pick up a bit of speed, careful not to make too much noise. You lean into Loki, making sure you're pressing your breasts against him. You lick his neck and whisper dirty things to him.

“Please, Master. Please cum. If you cum in my hand, I'll clean it up. I'll lick it all up like a good little girl should.”

The dirty talk is just too much and Loki cums in your hand. He brings his own hand to his mouth so he can muffle his groan. You pull on his dick through the aftershocks and now your hand is covered in cum.

Once the orgasm is over, Loki looks at you. His eyes are heavy with lust and expectation.

"Well, Darling?" he asks.

"Yes, Master," you reply softly.

You take your hand out of Loki's underpants and lick the cum off of it. While you're doing that, Loki casts a silent spell to remove the stain from his pants.

Once the spell is complete, and there's no more mark, you take your hand your hand out of your mouth and say, “That's two.”

\---

The Thai restaurant is semi-romantic. The table you and Loki are seated at is small and intimate which is good. You have an ace up your sleeve. There is a particular outfit you own that drives Loki positively wild. It consists of a forest green low cut crop-top with off the shoulder sleeves. Below, you're wearing a flouncy black miniskirt and tights to match the top. The outfit looks cute and very provocative. As you slip off your thin jacket to reveal your choice of clothes, you can practically feel Loki fuming with desire.

You scoot your chair so you can sit very close to Loki. You lean towards him and kiss him on the cheek. Your breasts, which look huge in this shirt, squish into him. After a quick kiss, you turn your attention to the menu, pretending not to notice how agitated Loki looks.

A waitress comes by and Loki orders for the both of you. Lemonade and curry for you, pad Thai and ice water for him.

“Trying to stay cool?” you ask teasingly. “Is something making you hot?” You lean over and practically spill out of your top. 

Loki inhales sharply as if he's about to say something. He doesn't though. Instead, he graciously accepts the glass of water from the passing waitress and takes a long sip.

All throughout the meal, you try your best to seduce Loki. You lean over a lot. You make many suggestive remarks. When your curry arrives, you lick the spoon in a dirty way. You can tell that you're getting under Loki's skin, but you just need to push him a bit further.

When you're halfway through your meal, you say to Loki, “Oh, I just remembered something I wanted to tell you.”

You scoot closer again so you can whisper in his ear.

_“I didn't put on panties today.”_

Loki nearly chokes on his pad Thai. He slowly puts his fork down and starts looking around the restaurant.

“I wonder what kind of amenities they have here,” Loki muses in a seemingly innocuous manner.

“There's a disabled bathroom,” you say, knowing exactly what he's getting at.

“Fantastic,” he replies. “Why don't you go check it out and I'll join you in two minutes?”

"Yes, Master," you say softly.

You make your way to the disabled bathroom with a satisfied smirk on your face. You have to mentally tell yourself to keep calm as you walk.

Once you're safely in the privacy of the disabled bathroom, you start to prepare for Loki's arrival. You put the lid to the toilet down and sit upon it. Your hand goes up your skirt and you rub your clit through your tights. A lusty moan passes through the back of your throat as you eye the unlocked door. How embarrassing would it be if someone caught you like this. Somehow, this notion doesn't register as shameful to you, but rather exciting.

Then, there's a knock at the door. It's Loki's knock. He comes into the bathroom, closes the door behind him, and stops for a moment as he drinks you in. 

“You dirty girl,” he says softly with a wink. “Look at you, desperately masturbating through your tights. I think you need your master.”

Loki comes over to you and pulls your tights off. He gives your wet pussy a low whistle.

“Naughty girl, you weren't kidding,” he teases.

“Why would I lie to you, Master?” you ask breathlessly. You're feeling rather horny now and you have an urgent need for Loki's penis inside of you.

Loki puts a finger into your vagina and curls it. It lightly traces your g-spot and you gasp. 

“So needy,” muses Loki. “You must be so aroused, Darling. I don't blame you. The shoe is on the other foot now though.”

Loki inserts a second finger.

“You're so desperate,” says Loki in a near whisper. “All you want it your master's cock. All you want to do is scream out in pleasure, but you can't. How does it feel now?”

Loki removes his fingers and gets on his knees. He licks a stripe through your cunt and you shudder.

"It f-feels t-torturous," you sigh.

“As it should, Darling,” says Loki smugly. “I told you that you were to be punished for your behavior on the bus. Now I'll be collecting my debt.”

Loki shoves three fingers into your pussy and you gasp again. 

“I'm sorry, M-master,” you breathe. “I deserve the punishment, but please be swift. If I scream out, you'll get caught too. You can't even make yourself disappear. People saw you come in with me.”

Loki knows that you raise a good point. So, he withdraws his fingers and guides you over to the sink. He tells you to face it and hold onto it. The next thing you know, Loki is pushing his dick into your vagina.

 _“Oh, Master. Yes,”_ you sigh. You've been needy for some form of satisfaction since this morning. It felt divine to finally be getting some. You try to keep your eyes open, but your heavy arousal makes that difficult. You inhale sharply to try and keep from moaning. Your ears fill with the sounds of Loki thrusting into you. You lick your lips as silent curses escape them.

Loki cums with a guttural groan that makes you blush. As you have your own orgasm, you notice something. Loki's climax felt a bit weaker than usual. It wasn't by much, but it was a definite difference. You open your mouth to say something, but Loki cuts you off.

“I know. I know,” he says between pants. “That's three.”

After you're done at the restaurant, Loki casts his teleportation spell to bring you home. No more naughty bus antics for you.

\---

The rest of the afternoon passes quietly. It's only until you both are hungry again and you're preparing dinner that mischief starts to brew.

You stand at the stove and stir the pasta in your pot. It's a quiet, reflective moment. You hum softly to yourself and get lost in your own thoughts. You're brought out of this dreaminess by Loki suddenly being behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist.

“I didn't hear you come up behind me,” you say with surprise.

“Darling, I'm hungry,” he whines as he buries his face into your shoulder.

“You're going to have to be patient, Master,” you say. “The pasta should be done soon.”

“I'm hungry now though,” Loki complains as he tightens his grip on you.

“You could grab a snack if you want,” you suggest. “Maybe something light so you don't spoil your appetite.”

Loki slides down your body, taking you tights and skirt along with him. You gasp and blush.

"Master!" you cry. "Here? Now?"

“Of course,” he growls. “I just have one rule for you, Darling. Don't stop cooking.”

“Yes, Master,” you whisper. You can't seem to make your voice any louder. Your knees shake with anticipation and arousal.

Loki props himself up on his knees and gently touches your clit. Your eyes droop shut as the feeling of neediness envelops you. Next, Loki takes the finger that was on your clit and pushes it into your cunt. A horny moan escapes your mouth and you can't believe how obscene it sounded. One finger becomes two and Loki is now scissoring you open. You shiver as you try to concentrate on stirring the pasta. This becomes excessively difficult when Loki replaces his fingers with his tongue. He's eating you out and you're squeezing your stirring spoon so tightly you think it might break. Loki eats you out like he's a starving man and this is his last meal.

 _“Master!”_ you shout as you cum.

“Do you crave more, Darling?” Loki asks in a husky voice.

“Yes, but we need to eat this pasta first,” you say. “If I don't drain it now, it'll get too soft.

“Right,” says Loki evenly as he stands up. 

He heads off into the dining room while you make the finishing preparations for dinner. 

\---

 

Dinner passes without incident. It's quiet, relaxed, and you enjoy friendly conversation with Loki. After dinner though, you get an idea.

“What's for dessert, Darling?” Loki asks you.

“There's still some ice cream in the freezer,” you report. “I could make us some sundaes.”

Loki smiles and says, “That sounds good.”

You return his smile and then head back into the kitchen to make the sundaes. You grab two bowls and the ice cream, three scoops of chocolate for both of you. You look in the refrigerator and find a can of whipped cream. You shake it and squirt a generous amount into Loki's bowl. As you shake it again, suddenly, a delicious thought crosses your mind.

“Are the sundaes almost ready, Darling?” Loki calls from the other room. He could be so impatient when he wanted to be.

"Almost, Master," you call back.

You come back into the dining room and place the bowls of ice cream on the table. Loki doesn't seem to notice. He's too distracted by you, topless and covered in whipped cream.

“There was a bit of a mishap,” you say coyly.

Loki's eyes are wide and he looks _hungry._

“You dirty girl,” he says in a low, lusty voice.

“You're right. I am dirty,” you say as you slide a finger across your sticky chest. “Make me clean, Master?”

Loki quickly stands up out of his chair, almost knocking it over. He pushes the bowls of ice cream out of the way, thankfully they don't make a mess on the floor, and he grabs you by the waist. Loki, full of sexual adrenaline, lifts you up and haphazardly lays you on the table. Your legs dangle over the edge.

“Make me clean, Master,” you repeat.

Loki leans over you, crowding your space. His hands are beside your head. His heavy crotch rubs against you. He lowers his face and licks up the whipped cream between your breasts. 

“You naughty delicious child,” he purrs.

“Come closer, Master,” you say alluringly. “I'll make you dirty too.”

Loki waves his hand with an aura of magic and makes you both completely naked. Next, he tells you to scoot back to make room for him. You do so and then Loki hoists himself onto the table. He grabs you and holds you against him, getting whipped cream on his own front in the process. He smashes his mouth against yours and how your tongues are rolling around in each others mouths. When he pulls away, his mouth goes to your chest, licking up the whipped cream.

“Come on, Master,” you dare. “Fuck me.”

Loki takes his face away from your body and looks at you. His mouth is surrounded by whipped cream. You can tell by the look in his eyes that he wants to fuck you, but he also looks rather tired.

“I will, Darling. I will,” he promises you. “Just give me a minute.”

“Take as much time as you need,” you say with a smirk.

Loki glowers slightly and then brings his head down to suck a sharp hickey onto your breast. You gasp and keen. Sassing Loki is not always the best idea when he's feeling particularly tired or horny.

Loki goes back to licking up the whipped cream, but now he's also rutting himself against you. It's almost like he's forcing his penis to stand up. Eventually though, the frottage is successful and Loki has a full erection.

"Fuck me, Master," you demand.

Normally, Loki likes to drag sex out, but he's not so sure how long his erection will last. So, he unceremoniously pushes his cock into your pussy.

 _"Ah,_ Master," you groan.

Loki pushes and pulls his dick through your vagina with many grunts. If you weren't being thoroughly fucked, you would've giggled at how “middle aged man” Loki was being. Similar to that same middle aged man, Loki reaches orgasm with only a decidedly weak stream of cum. Afterwords, he pants as if exhausted.

“That was four,” you say. “Now go take a shower, sticky Master. I'll clean up here.”

\---

When Loki slipped into the shower, he was hoping for a moment's rest, but no dice. Five minutes after Loki gets in, you join him.

“Hi, Master,” you say with a smirk. “Did you think you were showering alone?”

At first, his face looks exhausted, but then it relaxes into a more peaceful expression.

“I did, but I realize now how silly a notion that was,” says Loki.

You smile at him and pick up a bar of soap. You wash his chest in an effort to get all of the whipped cream off of him. Once he's clean, you hand the bar of soap to him so he can wash you as well. After, you tell Loki to sit in the tub so you can wash his hair. He does so. You grab the bottle of shampoo and start a lather through his long, raven locks.

“After this we can cuddle on the couch,” you say. “Would you like that?”

"Yes," answers Loki.

You rinse the suds out of Loki's hair and help him stand back up. He smiles at you warmly. He thinks this is just a cozy moment between you two. He's wrong.

You go to your knees and wrap your lips around the head of Loki's penis.

"Now?" he asks.

You answer by giving his cock a pointed suck. Loki gives a lusty groan in response.

You pull away from his dick and teasingly say, “Come on, Master. You need to cum seven times today. This is only number five. Are you giving up?”

Loki doesn't like this ribbing. He laces his fingers through your hair and guides you mouth back to his penis.

“Shut up and suck, Darling,” he growls. “Make good on your words. Make me cum seven times.”

Your lips form a smile around Loki's cock as it goes in and out of your mouth. You glance up at him. His face is twisted in anguish and pleasure. You breathe in deeply the musky scent of his dick. You hum and the vibrations cause Loki to moan. His penis twitches in your mouth and you know he won't last much longer.

In the next moment, Loki is cumming. It's not a lot of cum though, only one modest stream. Loki pants hard and you right yourself. You know that you need to tire Loki out before he cums twice more in order to win the challenge, but he's so exhausted. You almost feel bad for him.

“Come on, Master,” you say soothingly this time. “Let's dry off and go watch a movie.”

\---

You're snuggled on the couch watching a movie that's been sitting in your DVR for awhile now. It's a crappy sequel to a kids movie from the 90s. It's horrendous, but the villain is attractive so you keep on watching. Halfway through though, you can almost feel Loki growing restless. Crappy movies are not Loki's thing, attractive villain or not. So, you decide to do something about it.

You cuddle closer to Loki and gently kiss him on the cheek. Next, you kiss him the neck. Then, you move onto nibbling his ear. Loki mewls a little, thankful for the distraction from the movie. He turns to look at you and now you're making out. You crawl onto his lap, still connected at the mouth, and grind into Loki's crotch. You moan into the kiss and you can faintly feel Loki's cock twitch in response.

You reach down between the two of you and slip your hand into the soft pants Loki sometimes uses for sleeping in. You pull his still flaccid dick out, and tug on it. 

“Oh, God. Darling,” Loki groans as he briefly pulls away from you.

You're not giving up though. You bring your mouth back to Loki's and continue to passionately kiss him. Your hand still goes up and down his penis. You can feel it stiffening, but it's going so much slower than usual. He's becoming hard at a snail's pace and you feel like you're almost forcing him to have an erection.

Eventually though, Loki's cock comes to stand at attention and you pick up the pace on that hand job. Loki keens ever so slightly and he's moaning into your mouth. You kiss him like you're eating his face and you try to coax a reaction out of his dick.

After what seems like forever, Loki orgasms with a loud sigh and cums a few mere drops into your hand.

You show the sticky, white substance to Loki and say, “You came. It counts. That's six.”

Loki nods and looks completely overwhelmed so you say, “Why don't we go to bed, Master?”

\---

You brush your teeth and then go into your room where Loki is already laying in bed. You smile at how cute he looks under the covers. Your smile broadens as you remember this morning. 

“Maybe Loki would enjoy a good night blow job to match his morning one,” you think.

You crawl into the bed from the bottom, the same way you did this morning, and nuzzle your nose on Loki's crotch.

"Darling?" Loki asks.

You look towards him even though he can't see you.

“Not tonight,” he says. “I'm too tired. I just want to sleep.”

“Yes, Master,” you say as you go to join him by his side.

You cuddle close to Loki and watch his eyes become heavy with sleep.

"Master?" you ask.

“Yes, Darling?” he responds with a yawn.

“I did it,” you say. “I won.”

Loki is silent for a minute. You think he may have fallen asleep, but then he starts talking again.

“I know, Darling. I know,” he says. Now he falls asleep. Your prize awaits you in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious what movie you're watching with Loki, it's Son of the Mask. Feel free to follow my on tumblr at followallthefandoms


End file.
